Solo te necesito a ti
by RMonzon
Summary: Cada persona tiene a otra destinada a ser su complemento, su mitad, su todo; al parecer eso no se aplica a aquellos que tienen el deber de salvar al mundo. Robin nunca confió en el amor, ni siquiera buscó aquello que tantas personas anhelan: al ser ideal que lo acompañaría por el resto de sus días. "Ser frío y duro en esos aspectos tiene sus ventajas", es cierto el corazón de Robin


_Hola, bueno creo que mi primer fic de los jóvenes titanes tuvo buenas criticas así que me animé a escribir esta nueva historia. ¡Espero les agrade!_

"_**Solo te necesito a ti"**_

_Cada persona tiene a otra destinada a ser su complemento, su mitad, su todo; al parecer eso no se aplica a aquellos que tienen el deber de salvar al mundo. Robin nunca confió en el amor, ni siquiera buscó aquello que tantas personas anhelan: al ser ideal que lo acompañaría por el resto de sus días. "Ser frío y duro en esos aspectos tiene sus ventajas", es cierto, el corazón de Robin nunca sería quebrantado pero ¿valía la pena no tomar el riesgo?_

**Capítulo 1: La vida común de un héroe.**

La alarma sonó con toda la claridad posible invadiendo de sonido la torre T completamente.

**- ¿Qué sucede? – **era casi media noche cuando parecía que algo andaba mal, era por lógica que todos se asustarían ante tal estruendo. Starfire observaba agitada a Robin esperando una respuesta por parte del líder quien miraba desesperadamente la enorme pantalla en el centro de la sala.

**- Hay problemas en el centro – **miró rápidamente a todos sus colegas **- ¡Titanes, al ataque!**

Obedecieron como siempre lo hacían. Llevaban mucho tiempo siendo los héroes de la ciudad y durante todo ese lapso temporal Robin había y seguiría siendo su líder. Confiaban plenamente en él y aunque no poseía poder sobrenatural alguno, era experto en combate y poseía una gran inteligencia y sabiduría a la hora de planear emboscadas contra los villanos.

Luego de una larga trayectoria llegaron al lugar indicado.

La oscuridad absorbía toda la ciudad. Tranquilidad absoluta era lo único que se notaba.

**- Tal vez la computadora se equivocó –**dijo Chico Bestia seguido de un enorme bostezo

**- Debemos ser pacientes – **contestó el líder poniendo mas atención a cualquier ruido que pudiera escucharse en la zona. Nada…absolutamente nada, estaba muy callado, demasiado.

**- Robin – **Starfire, que se encontraba levitando se acercó un poco mas al líder para decirle lo que pensaba **– creo que Chico Bestia tiene razón, debe ser un error.**

El joven meditó un momento, no era posible que la computadora activara la alarma así por así… ¿Qué pasaba? No había rastros de peleas, ni de robos…ni nada que alterar el orden de la ciudad, entonces ¿por qué se había activado la alarma?

**- Regresemos a la torre – **opinó Cyborg **– me ocuparé de la computadora, tal vez tiene algún desperfecto.**

**- Bueno – **Robin miró por última vez a su alrededor, nada, todo estaba oscuro y desolado **– volvamos – **dicho esto todo el equipo regresó por donde había llegado.

Las piedras sueltas del pavimento de la calle que rodeaba la plaza comenzaron a moverse, luego un ser aterrizó en el suelo suavemente.

**- Hola hermanita – **dijo para sí misma sonriendo. Blackfire había regresado.

La mañana apareció poco a poco, ya era hora de desayunar, la hora favorita de todos.

**- Buenos días – **Chico bestia sonrió alegremente a su compañera

**- Muy buenos – **Starfire regresó la amigable sonrisa **- ¿Dónde se encuentra Robin? –** todos sus amigos estaban ahí, excepto aquel en el que tenia un interés particular.

**- Salió muy temprano en la mañana – **explicó Raven tomando un sorbo de su té **– creo que sigue preocupado por la alarma de ayer**

**- Yo mismo he revisado la computadora, la reinicié y ahora está bien, no nos volverá a dar problemas – **contestó Cyborg mientras intentaba ganarle al chico verde en un videojuego **- ¡Buyaa! – **gritó alegremente al lograr su objetivo

**- ¿Por qué tanta preocupación por él, Star? – **en parte el chico verde tenía razón, arqueando una ceja pronunció esas palabras que hicieron que los demás súper héroes dejaran lo que hacían para dirigir sus miradas a la tamarania.

**- No estoy preocupada – **ocultó su sonrojo con la taza de té que tenía en sus manos, bebió lentamente un sorbo para no quemarse **– solo me parece extraño que haya salido tan temprano de la torre**

Todos regresaron a sus actividades habituales. Aquella afirmación de chico bestia la había puesto a pensar ¿y…si tan solo…le daba una oportunidad a sus sentimientos? Movió la cabeza negativamente, Robin era el líder del equipo titán, era un humano y ella, ella era una extraterrestre, además, Robin nunca dejaría a un lado su deber como líder para estar con ella. "No seas torpe, Starfire", esas eran las palabras que sonaban constantemente en el interior de su cabeza. Sentirse de esa manera no era bueno para ella.

**- Raven – **la tamarania detuvo a la gótica que se dirigía a su habitación **-¿Puedo…meditar contigo?**

Raven la observó sin ninguna muestra de desaprobación ni de alegría, luego sin decir nada asintió otorgándole el permiso a la chica para que pasara la mañana meditando junto a ella.

Mientras tanto el líder titán había llegado al centro de la ciudad.

**- No entiendo – **exclamó en un susurro arrodillado sobre el pavimento tocando con sus manos una pequeña muestra de tierra **– estoy seguro que algo extraño pasa aquí**

**- ¿Qué haces, Robin? – **una voz conocida interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos, se puso en pie y dando media vuelta se vio cara a cara con la dueña de aquella voz familiar.

**- ¿Starfire? – **dijo sorprendido, no esperaba verla ahí.

**- Lo siento, es que te vi salir de la torre muy temprano y te seguí – **hablaba como Starfire, se veía como ella pero no era la verdadera.

**- Bueno – **sonrió **- ¿volvemos a la torre?**

**- ¡NO! – **volvió a su tranquilidad – **Es decir…¿vamos a desayunar?...Solo tú y yo.**

_**Continuará….**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
